Decussate
by ForeverMATT
Summary: I live the night life because that's all I can live, but... there's something out there, and though I don't know what it is, I want it. I want Matt, for he carries all the warmth of the sun.


**Title: **Decussate

**Summary:** I live the night life because that's all I can live, but... there's something out there, and though I don't know what it is, I want it. I want Matt, for he carries all the warmth of the sun.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Yep.

…

* * *

><p>This part of the city was scarce at this hour, and for that I was grateful. Just looking at the redhead, one could tell he was not one of us. He was not a Nighttimer.<p>

Hell, walking close to him, kneeling, I could feel glow of warmth radiating from him; his body not yet chilled from the dark hours, where as our bodies were so pale and colder by degrees.

Not warm at all.

If the wrong person found this redhead, it'd all be over. He could be turned in to the Truancy Officer; he could be _shot_. Or, if one of the few criminals around the city found him, they might... -I'd rather not think about it. This redheaded sun-bather is mine; I found him first, and I don't like to share. -Did I forget to mention that I am one of the better known criminals around here? I probably did. As I said, the world is not divided between good and evil, rather by the temperature of your flesh and the hours you're allowed to be public.

-I needed to get the guy somewhere safe. As time passed, more Nightimers would file out and into this area, some more sinister than others.

And so, I took the redhead's body into my arms, almost moaning at the hot hot skin that was so close, greeting me through my own cold cold clothes. (So hot and so cold that using the words once was not enough. Fancy that.)

Carrying his limp form, I took all the open paths, through yards and parking lots. -_Why_? Because it was safer. Most Nightimers will fill the allies and shady parts of town, ergo it was only natural for me to take a different route back to my home.

-My home's nothing special. Dim lights, dark curtains, and cold, leather furniture. Everything about me and my life was always the same. It's the same with all Nightimers. And, for me to have a Daytimer... in my living room... on my leather sofa... -Look, it was just unreal.

-I made a quick phone call to tell my cohorts that they'd have to go on without me, leaving the nature of my absence left to the imagination and belatedly adding a false harshness to my voice and a cough. The fake sickness was lame and uncalled for, but I've never dismissed myself before, and it was too late to take it back.

Once that was taken care of, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pizza that had been left over from the night before (or was it two nights ago? Three? Four... Fuck, how old is this shit?- Dammit, I should probably throw it out, but I'm hungry and don't want to cook).

I only take a couple bites before I decide I can't eat anymore; then I dig through the cupboard and find a stash of chocolate. Taking it in my hand, I smile because there is nothing in life more perfect than the taste that assaults my senses like an orgasm once the bar is unwrapped and the treat enters my mouth... except maybe the sight of the confused and frightened redhead that walks in, head bowed and arms hugging his lean frame; he looks up, and the sight of his bright green eyes and sun-darkened cheeks floors me.

He's breath-taking. Freckles and all.

His voice is small as he asks: "What's going on? Where am I? And why is it so-" He doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, he spans his arms and gestures to... everything?

Trying to put myself in his shoes, I opt to finish for him. "You're asking why it's so _dark_?" When he nods, I smile and give a thoughtful nibble to my chocolate bar. "Because, it's almost midnight."

His eyes widen that much more and he backs up a bit. "But-"

"I know, you're a Day-Boy. You stick out like a sore thumb. Your exposed arms are tan; your cheeks are pink; your hair is colored so vibrantly- Nighttimers don't usually have that luxury."

"Are you going to turn me in? Who are you? How-?"

"Whoa, cool it with the questions, Day-Boy. It's my house. The dark hours are upon us. Don't you think I should get dibs on questions first? Now shut up and listen." I pause and gauge his reaction to my assertiveness. Surprisingly, he doesn't back down; rather, a spark ignites behind his eyes, and I'm enticed. But I will the excitement away in favor of slinging my own queries at him. "Who are you? Why are you out long past Curfew?"

The redhead stares at me defiantly before drawing his gaze away and looking down submissively. When he answers, his voice is soft and smooth. "My name's Mail. I... -I'll answer all your questions, but just tell me whether or not you're going to turn me in!" His tone changed dramatically and his gaze met mine again. Those green eyes were full of an electricity I'd never seen before, and I almost backed down...

_Almost_- but I'm a badass motherfucker, and I _don't_ back down. Ever. Especially in the presence of a scrawny ass Day-Boy. But... I do humor him; I answer him patiently, but only after I'd finished my delicious cocoa-treat. "I don't intend to hand you over to a Truancy Officer. And if I was going to hurt you, I'd have done it by now."

My answer soothes him, and he visibly relaxes. "Good. Alright. In that case..." He sucks in a breath, stretching his arms high and clasping his hands above his head, rolling his body in a way that makes his back and shoulders pop, and fuck if his shirt didn't ride up and expose a toned and tanned expansion of abs. - "Like I said, my name's Mail. Yes, I'm a Daytimer. Always have been, always will be. And -I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I... don't have the most legal profession. I won't say what it is, but my boss jumped me when I couldn't meet his standards. He made some pretty nasty threats, and I didn't heed his warnings. After work, I got in my car, intending to head home, and... I don't know what happened after that."

I found myself curious about his profession, but I didn't need to know. Hell, it was better if I didn't know. Ignorance is bliss, or something like that. And it's not like I was going to openly declare my own involvement in the underground world.

And yet, deeds aside, I was captivated by this stranger named -_what was his name again_?

"I'm calling you _Matt_," I stated blandly, eying him coolly. "You're welcome to crash here until we can get you to back to your own hours, but don't get too comfortable."

He looked relieved and the smile he gave was just... bright.

"Don't smile like that," I instructed, tilting my chin up and looking down the bridge of my nose at him, feigning arrogance. "It makes you look stupid. During the dark hours, you can't act like an innocent little boy or you'll find your ass filled with more cock than you can realistically live through." I exaggerated, of course, but the world could still be dangerous. Daytimers were not meant to be out and about in the times of late. "I'll keep you safe for now, but you can't stick out so much. -Let's get you changed, and I'll take you out."

"_Out_?" he squeaked childishly, eyes wide. "You want me outside... in the dark?"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No, but I'm afraid of what's _in_ the dark."

…

The guy was impossible. Long sleeves were the only option to hide his tanned arms, but even that wasn't enough. Color was important because of his skin tone -darker colors would make his skin appear lighter, but he preferred pastel colors. He refused to wear anything black or leather, which left out the majority of my wardrobe; thankfully, I was able to coax him into one of the few cotton shirts I own. It was unsightly and striped and hung loosely on his body, which... was... saintly to look at, I must admit.

I had the pleasure of stripping him down to his boxers while I gathered clothes for him, and I was most certainly not ashamed to gawk. -Plus, I made a very sensible decision; I decided that tanned skin is great, but only because of the tan line. The stark contrast between bronze and milk flesh was sinfully delightful to stare at.

-Anyways, I got him into a red and black striped shirt and a pair of jeans. But even so, his neck was so tan and his cheeks were tinted pink. "It's cold out. You can wear a coat with a high collar or something," I said after thinking it over.

He just glared at me, refusing any choice I was willing to offer and then digging in the closet himself, coming up with a dusty old vest lined with fur. "This is better," he said simply.

I said nothing, but for the life of me, I couldn't fathom why I owned such a horrendous garment. It had to have been a gift... An old gift that I would never wear. That was the only explanation.

Still, when he slipped it on and zipped it up, his neck was hidden and his face was only a little visible. It was passable if one didn't look too hard.

"Alright, let's go, Matt. A night on the town for you and me, and in the morning, you're back to your own Curfew."

…

First thing I did was introduce him to a helmet and my bike. He marveled my bike and wordlessly slipped on the helmet before blatantly saying: "You can ride Bitch-seat."

Of course, I laughed it off, but there was no humor as my glare spoke in volume that I opposed his quest.

That matter out of the way, we took all the main roads at high speeds, slowing down only for sharper turns and letting him get his first glimpse at street lights. After nearly an hour on the road, I parked outside a small cafe and invited him in with me. "Coffee?" I asked casually, but he only responded with a look of confusion.

"Never had it," he murmured quietly, scuffing a foot through a rogue patch of loose gravel.

I gawked at him for a moment before grabbing him by the wrist and forcing him to follow. Taking him in and hearing the small entry bell ding to announce our arrival, I ordered myself a hot chocolate and him a French Vanilla cappuccino. I paid and took the beverages to a nice little booth in the back corner where me and the Day-Boy sat down. I sipped at my drink and handed him his before saying: "That is a magical liquid that you drink to help you relax." As I said this, my eyes were trained on him -or, rather, the bit of him I could see through the abundance of clothing that hid him.

He cradled the cup between his hands and brought the rip to his lips, taking a drink and quickly pulling away with his tongue sticking out, slamming the cup down onto the table. "Hah-Hot!" he said, breathing in a manner that would help to cool his tongue.

I chuckled at his antics. "Did I forget to mention that it's hot? So, sip at it, dumbass." Continuing to sip my own drink, I could almost detect a hint of embarrassment radiating from him, but I tried to avert my attention, suddenly aware of just how much I'd been staring.

A few minutes pass before I hear him say: "It's good. Thanks. It's making my heart beat rapidly, I think. Is it supposed to, or am I having a bad reaction to it?"

I stared at him blankly before answering. "It's normal. Aren't you familiar with caffeine?"

"I'm not allowed to have caffeine."

"...Why?"

"It's addictive."

"Matt... the Night Life is all about addictions, and before morning, I'm going to teach you everything I know."

"Mello! No. Look, I-"

"I'm kidding. -Not really."

"Mells!"

"Lighten up, I just want you to live a little. Then you can safely go back to your boring life in the sun." As those last words left my mouth, a bitter feeling settled in the pit of my stomach... because there was little honesty in what I had to say. Just being near the redhead was filling me with euphoria, and I couldn't get enough of that intoxicating warmth that bled from him.

I wanted to feel more of it. I wanted to feel more of _him_. But I'd have to take it slow, feed his desires first. Then, I could work at getting what I want.

…


End file.
